Hidden in the past, until the truth comes out
by muffinbucket
Summary: Bella moves back to forks and is Americas Top Model but nobody knows she is the Famouse Marie Dwyer. Will the gang find out when she starts her Senior Year at Forks High or will it stay hidden until she moves back to Cali and continues her carrier?
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**_

_**I know I'm writing another story without finishing my first but hey I can do two things at once lol hope you like it…**_

**Chapter 1: Are you crazy?**

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan; most people call me Bella for short. But my agent calls me Marie. Why you ask well I am Americas Top Model. No I was not ON Americas Next Top Model, but yes I am Americas Top Model. But nobody knows it's little old buck tooth braces Bella. I used to live in Forks but I moved to California with my mom and her new husband Phil when I was thirteen cause I couldn't handle all the name calling, or in general the bullying.

**(Flash Back)**

_I was walking through the hall at my school when all of a sudden the Elite six turned the corner. Once I saw them froze. Oh no please do not let them I see me… I thought but it was too late they spotted me. I tried to run from them but it was too hard. Edward was on the track team and Emmett and Jasper were on the football team I had no chance to escape._

_When I thought I was far enough away from them I tripped and all hope was lost. When I looked up all six of them were surrounding me I didn't have a way to escape._

"_Oh look I found a cow loose in the school… what shall we do to it?" asked Tanya Denali one of the school most beautiful people._

"_Well maybe we can kick some sense in to it and see if she will get the hint and leave already" said Edward. Edward was every girl's fantasy! Auburn hair, green eyes, enough muscles for a fourteen year old and tall. He was a God in a teenager's body._

"_You know what that's a perfect idea" said Rosalie Hale, Tanya's best friend aka the other hottie._

_That's when I actually understood what they were implying. I was about to get beaten at school and there was nobody around to help. I felt a sharp pain on my left side; I knew I was being kicked. I just lay there holding the blows I was receiving for no reason just because I was fat and a buck tooth braces nerd._

**(Flash Back Ends)**

You see that is how I ended up in California I couldn't handle their beatings. Once they broke my ribs and I was going to school with two broken ribs because I didn't dare go to the hospital. Edwards's dad worked there and I was to go he would ask me what happened and I didn't want to say… 'Hey your son beats me up at school with all his friends and this week they broke my ribs. Yeah but don't worry we are cool like that'. Nope not gonna happen.

So why you ask am I telling you this. Well you see I am returning back to forks to live with my dad for a couple of months because my next job is there. I'm supposed to model for different underwear companies, and my main one is Victoria Secret… YES I am an Angel from Victoria Secret and they want to do a shoot around Washington and I can't miss school so I'm transferring to Forks to finish my Senior Year here with my "Best Friends" note the sarcasm? So I'm moving in with dad until I graduate and I finish the photo shoot and I will go back home to Cali. Awesome huh? NOT!

So I hope you guys are ready because this is going to be one bumpy ride.

_**I know short but it's the first chapter the next chapter will be longer I promise…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I DO WISH I DID! **_

**Chapter 2: I hate this place!**

So here I am waiting for my bag to appear or my bags all 15 of them. I can't believe I'm here! At forks! Yes I know my job but hey the girls won't be here until next week. And I start school tomorrow morning. Nobody knows I'm a model well they know but they don't know I'm the same Isabella Swan they bullied, but hey what can a girl do?

So after 15 minutes of waiting for all my bags to appear I started walking towards the gates. I was pushing my bags on a cart; once I got outside I spotted a Bugatti Bordeaux. My baby! It got here before me! YEI! I thought I was going to have to take a cab home. I walked towards my baby and starts to but all my bags in the car. Once I was done I saw a group of teenagers that looked very familiar looking my way or better said gawking. I just put my sunglasses on, flipped my hair and got in my car. Once inside I turned it on and drove away.

Half an hour later I was parking at my dad's house, I turned off the engine and got out. I walked up the porch steps and knocked the door. I heard some shuffling and grunt, guess dad was watching the game. Less than a second after the door opened revealing my dad still in his police uniform. Once he saw me he got a cheesy smile on his face and hugged me.

"Hey Bells, I missed you so much!" he said.

"Hey dad, I missed you to. How have you been doing? I see you have not burned the house yet seeing you can't cook!" I joked around and he blushed, at least I know where I got that from.

"I actually don't cook at all Bells, I go to the dinner or to Sue's house" he said.

"Well I'm glad you're not starving to death, and as much as I love this conversation, do you think you can help me with my bags dad?"

"Sure hon"

We started walking towards my car once I opened the trunk I heard my dad grunt again.

"What's wrong dad?"

"You are just like your mother, never knew how to pack light, always had to pack like for three years" I rolled my eyes and started pulling out bags from my trunk.

After eight trips to the car and one hour later I was all unpacked and ready for tomorrow. I changed into my pj's and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw that there was only milk and a couple of take out bowls. So I searched the cupboards and I found a box of lucky charms. I opened it and tasted one charm to see if I was lucky enough and they were good enough to eat. I guess luck was on my side because they were eatable. I poured the cereal in a bowl and poured some milk in the bowl, and started eating. Once I was done I told Charlie goodnight and went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Well of course THE Marie Dwyer is going to be studying at Forks High School what a scandal. The Elite 6 better watch their backs because I'm not the same fat little buck tooth Bella, I'm Americas Top Model and nobody could bring me down.

**-33-33 -33-33-**

(Next Day)

That damn beeping sound is so damn annoying! Who put that there? My gosh, I have never woken up at…6:00a.m.! Now I'm mad dad must have put this damn alarm on. Once I shut the beast up I rolled over and got out of bed. I walked towards the bathroom and took a looooongggg shower to relax and take my mind off of things. Once I was done I put on some black leggings, long black tank top that reaches my hips, a black leather jacket, my channel five inch black and white stilettos and a lot of necklaces around my neck. _**(Clothing on my profile looks much better than it sounds)**_ Once I was completely dressed I walked down the stairs, grabbed my bag and left the house. Once I was driving towards the school I started giving myself a mini pep talk. 'I can do this, I am way better than them, I have every girls dream job, I am fabulous, I rock, nobody can bring me down, I am Marie Dwyer Americas Top Model. If I can model underwear I can do anything.'

After my mini pep talk I arrived at the high school. I looked around and my car was the only new car around except for the Volvo and the BMW, but still my car was way better than those. I parked my car in the back of the parking so I can make my entrance and also so nobody can mess up my baby. I put my sunglasses on and got out of my car. Once I was out of the car I noticed everybody was staring at me and whispering. I smirked at some hot guy that passed me by. I started walking towards the school entrance and still people were staring. I looked towards my left and saw the same kids that I saw at the airport yesterday. They looked really familiar, like I know them from somewhere, that's when this big curly hair guy called out when of the guy's name. That when I knew why they looked familiar, that's how I know why they re six of them and that name has haunted me for years but not for long. It's time for pay back Edward Cullen! Get ready for war.

**-33-33-33-33-**

After I got my schedule and the bell rang I walked towards fist period. Once I arrived to class I was a couple of minutes late. When I walked in the classroom I noticed two things, one the teacher was mad because I interrupted his clase? Yeah that's class for Spanish. And the second thing was that Rosalie Hale was in this class with me. SHIT! Life couldn't get any better.

That's when I noticed the teacher was speaking to me in Spanish, I think he thought I didn't understand him or I didn't speak the language. He was 100% wrong, you see one of the girls is Latina and she taught me how to speak Spanish so it was a shock towards the teacher when I spoke back to him.

"Senorita, usted sabe q ha llegado tarde a mi clase? Usted ha llegado quince minutos tarde. Cuál es su escusa?" he said with a smug face_**. (Miss, do you know you are late to my class? You are fifteen minutes late. What is your excuse?)**_

"Perdona maestro, es que soy nueva aquí y no sabía dónde estaba el salón. Perdona por la tardanza no volverá a pasar. La señora Cope me dijo que tienes que firmar este papel antes de yo irme." I said handing him the paper. He had a shocked face on. _**(I'm sorry teacher, it's that I'm new here and I didn't know where the class was. I'm sorry for my tardiness it won't happen again. Mrs. Cope told me you have to sign this paper before I go.)**_

"Well than I guess you will be sitting with Rosalie as I see you speak very good Spanish." He turned towards the class "Class this is Isabella Swan she is a…" I interrupted him.

"Actually sir I prefer Marie or Bella" I smiled.

"As I was saying, this is Bella and she is a new student from Florida so please make her feel welcome"

He smiled sweetly at me and pointed to me y assigned chair and that's when my mind realized I would be sitting with Rosalie Hale one of the people that used to bully me.

I just sat next to her and ignored her the rest of the class hour. She would keep taking casual glances towards me and I would act like I didn't notice and keep taking notes. When the bell rang I grabbed my things and walked to my next class which was math.

It was time for lunch and I was dying of hunger. After five guys asking me out, ten stupid pick up lines, and two marriage proposals I was officially annoyed. And when I get annoyed and hungry it's not a pretty site. I walked towards the cafeteria and ignored the whispering about me being the same Bella that left five years ago and they are even more shocked that I'm the same Marie Dwyer. I just walked towards the lunch line and bought myself a greasy pizza and a large coke. Just because I'm a model doesn't mean I can't eat fat food. I started to walk towards an empty table, I sat down and started to eat my food. I heard a tray slam against the table, when I looked up I saw Rosalie, Edward and Tanya all standing in front of me. I raised an eyebrow and asked nicely.

"Yes? Did you want something?" I took a sip from my coke without losing eye contact from Rosalie.

"What the fuck are you doing sitting at our table, fat ass?" she said.

I laughed at that one it's been so long since I've heard that. Those just made her even madder and made the lunchroom go quite and stare at us.

"Why thanks you Rosalie I know I have a fine ass, you don't have to mention it. If your jealous of it all you had to do was say it and not bad mouth my ass." I sweetly said with a smile on my face.

"Excuse me? I am not jealous of your ass! Now get out of my table!" by this time Alice, Jasper and Emmett were sitting at the table ignoring Rosalie. I was shocked that they were just sitting here and not telling me to leave.

"Uhm excuse me, I don't see your name anywhere." I took out a pen from my bag and wrote my name on the table. "As you can see this is my table it says my name, but if you want to join me I don't mind, after all I'm not being a bitch" I heard Emmett, Jasper and Alice laugh at that. I wonder why they were not backing her up. She just screamed and walked away, Tanya walking after her like a lost puppy. Edward on the other hand just shrugged his shoulders and sat down. I ignored them the rest of lunch even though they were all staring at me and opening and closing their mouths like if they were trying to tell me something.

I got up and was about to start walking towards the doors when I heard Alice say they were sorry. I turned around pissed off and she flinched when she saw the look in my eyes all of them.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? For what exactly please explain. For making my life a living hell, for calling me names, for beating the crap out of me until I couldn't breathe or until you brake three of my ribs, or my ankle because I step on it or are you sorry when you trip me and I fall and sprain my wrist or how about your sorry after tripping me down the stairs and brake my leg, arm and leave me unconscious until somebody come and finds me bleeding to death because I hit my head on the stairs or are you just sorry that you made me leave MY hometown? Huh? Please explain? But you know what I'm glad that happened because it made me the woman I am today and NO I am not forgiving you!"

After my little speech I walked towards the parking lot, I couldn't take another class without breaking down. So I ran to y car got in and drove home. Once at the house I went straight to my room and cried until I fell asleep. Next thing I know I wake up in the middle of the night all sweaty, because I had a nightmare of the day I almost died because of them. They just don't know about it because they left before they can witness it. But don't you worry karmas a bitch and I'm the queen B. After a while I fell asleep again this time I didn't wake up until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I DO WISH I DID!**_

_**Chapter 3: Forgiveness my ASS!**_

I woke up a little light headed, once it was gone I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my hair was a mess, my makeup from yesterday was all messed up and I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I looked at myself in the mirror and said to myself…

"I can't believe you cried last night, what is wrong with you? They are not worth your tears, that is the last time I will cry over them… I am Marie Dwyer Victoria's Secret top model, not the old Isabella Swan."

I took a long shower and dried my hair and straitened it. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a short grayish-creamy jacket that shows my stomach and my belly button ring (clothes on my profle, looks better than I described it). Yes I was not gonna wear a shirt underneath it cuz this was gonna be my payback. So I put on a Victoria Secret push up braw. On my lower back I had a tattoo, angel wings with the word guarded underneath. I have this tattoo made because the day THEY pushed me down the stairs the doctors told me that I was supposed to die that day and that it was a miracle that I did not. So I got this tattoo meaning that I was guarded by angels. Yes kinda crazy but I loved the idea. And I also got another tattoo on my neck; it is a zvezda tattoo that's Russian for star. That one I got it because I am a freak with the Vampire Academy books and I can also relate with it, not that I have killed strigor, but because of all the battles I have been through while I was here in Forks and I survived it all.

So I was done doing my make up, I got my back bag and started walking down stairs, grabbed a granola bar and walked outside towards my car. On the way there I was at red light waiting for it to turn green, but next to me I saw a BMW, but not any BMW it was Rosalie Hales BMW. I looked towards her car and saw her staring at me like I was some demon from hell. With her was Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Great the whole Elite group was in the car. Once the light turned green I stepped hard on the gas and high tailed out of there.

Five minutes later I was at school getting out o my car when Rosalie came out of nowhere and parked next to me almost hitting me. I shrieked and jumped back almost tripping on my new black stilettos. After I straitened myself out and Rose was out of her car I shrieked out.

"You BITCH! You almost ran me over! Are you that psycho? You should watch where you're going!" I yelled at her pissed off.

"Excuse me… you were in my way, you should move your fat ass, or is the reason why you were standing in this empty parking space is because your ass is so huge it's the only place you can fit!" She smiled at me and started walking away. And I was not gonna take her shit.

"There you go again with my ass; are you that fascinated with it, or are you in to girls because every time I see you, your complementing my ass so that's got to mean your staring at it all the time" I smirked and walked towards my first class of the day. All I heard behind me was 'She is such a Bitch!'

I laughed it off and reached my first class, which is Spanish. And lucky for me I remembered I take this class with Rosalie and that's not the bad part. The bad part of all this is that I have to sit next to her. Which means 'kill me now' in my language.

I sat down and waited for the bell to ring; since I got here early I was one of the few sitting inside the classroom. Once the bell rang students started filing in and five minutes later the teacher entered. And a minute after she got here, the devil herself walked in like she owned the place and sat next to me.

"Buenos dias estudiantes, hoy estaremos estudiando la historia de Puerto Rico ya que yo soy de alli quisiera que ustedes aprendieran de mi cultura" (Good morning students, today we will be learning about Puerto Rican history, like I'm from there I would like for you to learn about my culture). I just sat there and started to scribble down everything she said. And just ignored the devil sitting next to me.

So it was time for lunch, I walked towards the cafeteria and was standing in line when some kid named Mike that is in my math class walked up to me.

"Hey Bella, so a couple of the guys were betting to see if you are actually the Isabella Swan that studied with us a couple of years ago. But don't worry I totally betted against it" said Mike, and I was wondering why so knowing me I asked.

"Why did you bet against me being the Isabella Swan that used to study here?" I smiled and moved forward in line since it was moving.

"Well because she was a fat ass and very ugly, she used glasses and had braces and you don't look nothing like her, you're pretty HOT!" he said with a smirk. I can't believe this guy just insulted me, geesh!

"Wow I see you point mike, but you know what, you owe your buddies money because I am THE Isabella Swan that used to go here and for you information and everybody else's; I used to be fat but that goes away with exercise and a diet, glasses also go away with contacts and braces you stupid moron also go away once you don't need them anymore. So run along and pay your buddies that say that I am the Isabella Swan." I turned around leaving mike speechless grabbed the greasiest food I can find and a mega coke and walked towards the same table I sat yesterday.

I sat down and started eating my chili cheese fries and not even 2 minutes later Alice sat next to me. I kept eating like she wasn't there, but all she did was stare at me. So after almost fifteen minutes of her staring I put my drink down and turned towards her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Uhm I was wondering if, uhm, look Bella we are really sorry with what happened when you were here, we really didn't mean it. It was just that Rosalie was such…let me rephrase that Rosalie is such a BITCH that she was black mailing us and if we didn't help her torture you our lives would be ruined. And once you left we felt so bad, that we didn't care if she spread all those rumors about us it wasn't right that we ran you out of your hometown. And we understand if you don't forgive us, but please just know that we had a reason" she said all this while crying and I was so into her little speech that I didn't here when Emmett, Jasper and Edward sat down at the table. So I was surprised when Emmett spoke.

"Yeah Bells we really didn't want to do it and we know it was wrong so we understand if you don't forgive us but please in time do… and by the way that tattoo on your lower back is HOT!" that was what got me mad because the reason I got that tattoo was for a reason not because I thought it was hot.

"Don't you dare bring my tattoo into this you have no right… and you don't even know the reason for it."

"Then explain it" Jasper said

"It was your entire fault the reason I got my tattoos, you almost killed me, I was supposed to die that day but I didn't. So don't come back to me like we are gonna be the best of friends" I was so mad I was about to get up when Edward spoke.

"What do you mean it was our fault that you almost died we never did anything to you that bad" he was on the defensive side.

"You pushed me down the stairs and left me there; I fell down and smacked my head so many times against the stairs that I cracked it open. And I broke so many bones that one of the many ribs I broke stabbed my lungs and I was choking on my own blood! I was there for almost an hour before someone found me and everything went black. What did you expect that the whole reason why I missed school was because I broke a leg or something! NO I WAS IN A COMA, A COMA FOR THREE FUCKING WEEKS! THE DOCTORS TOLD MY PARENTS THAT I WASN'T GOING TO MAKE IT AND THAT IT WAS TIME TO UNPLUG ME…THREE WEEKS THEY WERENT EVEN GIVING ME ENOUGH TIME TO FIGHT THROUGH IT! I WAS LEFT FOR DEAD, BUT MY PARENTS DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT SO THEY TOLD THE DOCTORS NO. SO A FUCKING WEEK LATER I WOKE UP, I WOKE THE FUCK UP A WEEK, ALL I NEEDED WAS A WEEK AND THE DOCTORS WANTED TO UN PLUG ME A WEEK BEFORE! WHEN I WOKE THE FUCK UP I COULDT EVEN REMEMBER WHY I WAS THERE UNTIL I SAW YOUR FATHER EDWARD. YOUR FATHER WAS THE ONE THAT DIDN'T WANT TO UNPLUG ME TELLING THE OTHER DOCTORS TO GIVE ME MORE TIME. AND THAT'S WHEN I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED, I CRIED, I CRIED AND ASKED MY MOM IF I CAN MOVE WITH HER TO CALIFORNIA ONCE I GOT BETTER. AND WHEN YOUR DAD ASKED ME WHAT HAPPENED TO ME I WAS SO CLOSE TO TELLING HIM THAT **YOU** PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS, BUT NO I DIDN'T I TOLD HIM I TRIPPED. SO AFTER I GOT OUT I NEVER CAME BACK. I went home packed my stuff and left. This tattoo means that the only reason why I survived was because I was guarded by an angel. So don't you dare come to me and ask for fucking forgiveness cuz you have to earn mine" when I was done with my speech I noticed that Alice was crying, Jasper was in shock and I believe he also was crying and Edward had his head down and Emmett was paralyzed. When I got up to through my stuff away I noticed that the whole cafeteria was staring at me, and that's when I noticed I had screamed the whole time I was talking. Which means everybody knows now why I left.

When I turned around I bumped into somebody, I started to apologize to whoever it was when I noticed it was Rosalie. And I was about to yell at her to move when I noticed she also was crying. What the hell? Next thing you know she hugged me and my tray clattered to the floor and she was hugging me and crying while saying sorry like a thousand times. I just stood there so still I didn't know what to do, so I just patted her on the back. When she was done she took a step back and wiped her face, and was about to say something when the whole cafeteria started to applause. It was like something that would only happen in a movie. I was so shocked I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if I should smack her for being such a bitch, I didn't know if I should just forget about all this and forgive her or them for what they did to me, I didn't know what to do.

"I am so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to. It was that I was new and I didn't know how to fit in and I was scared I wasn't gonna have any friends and that people would bully me here then I ended up bullying you. I'm so so sorry for being a royal bitch to you, and almost killing you making you leave your town. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, said to you everything. I'm so…"

"OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! god! You know what I will forgive you, all of you because if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be the person I am today. I'm confident, I'm strong, I have every girls dream! I love my life and if it weren't for what you did to me I wouldn't have any of it. So thank you"

She just started to cry again and started hugging me so hard that I thought she was trying to kill me there for a second. And you know what I didn't mind it one bit, so I moved my arms around her and hugged her back. Who would have thought that me coming back here was gonna end up me forgiving them and changing from being enemies to friends. I guess that's the truth about life. Fate does all the work while we are just its puppet waiting to know what he will do next.


End file.
